This invention relates generally to a drawer organizer, and specifically to an easily installable, but removable divider assembly for separating spoons, forks and knives, within a drawer in a stacked organized array.
Many drawers have been made that have permanent sections or dividers within them into which are stacked knives, forks, spoons and other cooking utensils and tools. One of the problems with dividers is that the silverware or utensils within each partitioned area are not stacked but are randomly disposed. Each one also requires that a special partition be built into each wall. An example of a drawer organizer with knives, tools, and other utensils is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,386 which shows a complex pivotal platform into which utensils are stored. One drawback of such drawer assembly is that each pivotal section must be specially fitted for a particular drawer. Another drawback is that it does not provide for complete separation of all the utensils or tools such as knives, spoons and forks in one device. Another problem is the location of the device relative to the front of the drawer, in that it can not accommodate knives of different lengths.
The present invention overcomes the problems found in the prior art by providing a relatively non-complex organizer that will custom fit any drawer and which can be positioned relative to the front of the drawer in a desired location, thus providing for maximum organization of knives, spoons, and forks while ensuring that the knives are individually arranged in a safe position.